


Cookie Guy from 4A

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel sets Kurt up on a blind date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Guy from 4A

The new tenant in 4A was baking again. Kurt lingered in the hall, inhaling as much of that gorgeous chocolate-laced smell as he could without looking completely deranged. His stomach rumbled, breaking the spell, and Kurt dragged himself the rest of the way down the hall and into the apartment. He’d been up for twenty-two hours and had at least another hour of work to complete before he could go to sleep.

Rachel greeted him with a plate of cookies and an overly bright smile. Kurt took a cookie and stepped back, eyeing her warily. She just kept smiling as she guided him to the table where a steaming bowl of soup and a slice of fresh bread was waiting. Kurt knew she was up to something but he was too hungry and tired to care.

“I met the new guy from 4A,” she commented mildly as she poured herself a cup of tea. “He brought those cookies along with an invitation to a play at the youth center.” She slid a photocopied page across the table and unsuccessfully tried to conceal her smile by taking a sip of tea.

Kurt read the photocopied page and slid it back. He was too busy to even think about going.

“I bought tickets for Sunday night. Neither of us are scheduled to work.”

Kurt finished the last of the soup and bread. He pushed his dishes away and took two more cookies before leaning back with a sigh. There was no sense trying to resist when they both knew she was going to win so he suggested watching a movie and she let him choose.

By the next morning, he’d forgotten about the play.  
+++++

“Don’t be late, the play’s tonight” Rachel chirped as Kurt gathered his things and prepared to leave. Sunday mornings were the perfect time for extra dance practice at NYADA without risk of a visit from Cassandra July.

“I’ll be back by noon,” Kurt promised, hurrying out before she could delay him any longer. Immediately he was captivated by the aroma of freshly-baked cookies. Kurt hurried past 4A and down the stairs not wanting to think about sweets when he was about to spend the morning twisting himself into knots for the sake of Cassie’s choreography.  
++++++

“It came on without warning,” Rachel croaked before making the lamest fake-cough sound Kurt had ever heard. He fought hard not to laugh at Rachel’s attempt to play sick; he didn’t need to spend the week dealing with her fragile ego.

“Fine,” he sighed, making a show of giving in when he really didn’t mind the thought of a few hours watching someone else do the work on stage. There were a million things he should be doing, but he was exhausted and couldn’t muster the energy or willpower to do any of them.

“Adam will be here at six. I promised that we’d walk to the youth center with him.” Rachel’s rasp wavered and she fake-coughed again for effect.

“Adam? Oh, cookie guy from 4A.” Kurt played up the indifference. It was never a good idea to show interest in a new man around Rachel. She could turn a polite conversation with the cashier at the local convenience store into a torrid romance.

“Handsome. Blond. 22-year-old. Single. Gay. Cookie guy,” she corrected in her normal voice, seeming to have forgotten for the moment that she was deathly ill.

“Did you interrogate him when he gave you those cookies?” Kurt muttered, earning a glare and an obnoxiously loud bit of nose-blowing. She was spared from having to answer by a knock on the door.

“Hullo.” This tall, gorgeous blond man with the brilliant smile could only be Adam from 4A who baked amazing cookies so Kurt forgave him immediately for the off the rack suit. “I’m bit early but I wanted to introduce myself.”

“Come in,” Kurt encouraged, stepping aside and trying not to be obvious when he inhaled as the man passed. He smelled as delicious as his cookies. Kurt usually hated small talk, but Adam had a friendly manner and an easy laugh. In just a few minutes Kurt learned more about Adam and had offered more about himself than he had expected.

While Adam fussed over Rachel, Kurt excused himself to change, bypassing the outfit he had selected for something a little more casual. Adam had insisted that he was only wearing a suit because he’d been drafted to do the announcements before the play started. Adam apparently approved of Kurt’s choice, breaking off in mid-sentence to just look before another one of Rachel’s fake coughs brought him back, cheeks lightly flushed with embarrassment.

“We’ll be back before eleven,” Adam promised. “Feel better.” Rachel waved them off and reached for the TV remote.

“She’s not really sick,” Kurt confided as they walked toward the youth center. “This is her unsubtle way of setting us up. My apologies.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” Adam’s smile widened as he leaned in a little. “I do want a good audience for tonight’s performance, the kids have worked hard and deserve to be seen. But, it also gave me the perfect opportunity to meet you. I’ve been trying to find a way since I heard you at winter showcase last December. When I realized I had moved into the same apartment building and we were on the same floor I knew I’d be a fool to miss a chance like that.”

“You were at winter showcase?”

“For the last four years. I graduated in May and moved here when my old lease ran out.”

“Rachel didn’t mention that you went to NYADA.”

“That’s because I didn’t tell her. One of my Apples tried recruiting her for our glee club and she wasn’t nice about turning him down.” Adam looked away for a moment before looking back at Kurt. “I wanted to ask you, but…”

“You thought I’d turn you down too. What changed your mind about me?”

“One of the Apples, Muriel, is a TA in one of your classes. She keeps calling me an idiot for letting you get away. Don’t be surprised if she tries to recruit you by the way.”

“Recruit me?”

“To Adam’s Apples. They insisted on keeping the name after I left.” Adam scrunched up his nose and admitted, “They’re not very popular on campus. Never were. But it’s a super fun group and the people in it are brilliant. Just… not conventional.”

“Sounds perfect.” Kurt shrugged, “Winter showcase aside, I’m not one of NYADA’s darlings.” Adam laughed.

“Been there, sweetheart. Been there. You’ll fit right in with the Apples. And in case you are worried about your reputation, you can always remind the mainstreamers that you won Midnight Madness.”

“You know about that?”

“Everyone at NYADA knows about it, including most of the teachers.” He hurried to reassure Kurt, “Theater people thrive on gossip you know.”

“Oh, I do,” Kurt assured him before relating one of the recent stories making the rounds. Adam’s bright laughter made Kurt feel comfortable and content, like a warm chocolate chip cookie.

::end::


End file.
